


【星辰 番外 中】轻拢慢捻抹复挑

by EliangezCaury



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 展耀 - Fandom, 白羽瞳 - Fandom, 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliangezCaury/pseuds/EliangezCaury
Summary: 不挑战乐乎的底线了。。。。





	【星辰 番外 中】轻拢慢捻抹复挑

不好意思，我写着写着就，崩了。

 

明明是不小的房间，却因为情欲的攒动而显得拥挤。

展耀全身 未着寸缕靠坐在床上，双手被反绑在身后，上半身被几根红绳不松不紧的束缚着，纤细的脖颈上套着一个黑色项圈，项圈上拴着一条绳子，套在膝盖上将膝盖拉近胸口，就连脚腕上都套着分腿器。头上还被白羽瞳恶趣味的戴上了猫耳发箍。这也是他身上唯一比较正常的服饰了。  
其他的都是什么啊！

白羽瞳刚推开门，入目就是这样香艳的景象：“反省的怎么样？”

展耀翻了一个白眼。不小心挪了一下位置，因为姿势而深埋体内的按*摩*棒猛戳上自己的敏感点，被口塞强行撑开的嘴，只能发出呜咽般的呻吟声。

像极了未断奶的小猫。

 

白羽瞳喉结滚动，径直走过去坐在床边，一手撑住自己。一手揉捏起展耀胸前右侧的红果。引诱展耀发出更多的呻吟。

展耀听到自己发出的呻吟瞬间就红了脸，他不敢想象自己的腿到底张的有多开，也不知道自己一个大男人韧带怎么那么软他甚至不用想象也知道自己脸红成什么样，他甚至能感受到脸上的热度一点点蔓延到胸口再随着白羽瞳在肆虐的手遍布全身。

白羽瞳知道要不是展耀双手被限制在身后没法拿胳膊挡住脸，他绝对欣赏不到这样的美景，便也不再接着逗猫。解开项圈上的绳子，将展耀的双腿放下来，又顺便帮他按摩着因长时间没移动的大腿。

 

展耀被摸得晕乎乎的，思考起为什么事情会发展到这种地步。

 

 

时间倒回几小时前。

全警署都知道，白羽瞳白sir，上天入地天王老子来了他都不怕，唯独被展耀克制的死死的。

被展耀几个眼神再加几个动作，就收拾的服服帖帖的白羽瞳最终还是撤了展耀身上的道具，带他出了外勤。

只装模作样的恶狠狠的留下一句，回家在收拾你，就窜出了展耀的办公室。

展耀本以为这件事就可以这样的就此揭过，却不想自己在出外勤的时候不慎再次被劫持。当时全体SCI的成员就觉得一白Sir脸色刷的一下就沉了下去，周身气压骤降。

 

回家的路上白羽瞳一直沉着脸，任凭展耀说尽好话，也没理他，便知道，他真的摊上大事了。。。  
便偷偷发消息给公孙让他明天帮自己和小白请个假。

 

刚到家，展耀就被直接摔上床铺，看着白羽瞳脱了自己外套，随手丢在了地上，心想着，完了小白连洁癖都顾不上了，估计明天是要起不来了。

白羽瞳弯腰从床下拖出来一个纸箱子略略一挑眉，“猫儿，认得这是啥吗？”

展耀右眼皮直跳，那个箱子，似乎是两人刚确定关系时，大小丁送的。当时自己没看，小白倒是拆开来看了，之后就满脸通红的塞进床底下了，问他是什么，也只是红着脸说不是什么好东西让自己别看，让他丢掉又不肯。

不过似乎也是从那时候起小白就开始对用道具这件事情有独钟。

再联想双胞胎的性格，展耀只觉得，今夜一定很漫长。

 

白羽瞳边挑选着箱子的道具边用余光偷偷观察着展耀，发现那猫虽然用胳膊撑着身体看着自己，但是仔细一看就知道他早就神游天外去了，白羽瞳简直要被气笑了。

“回魂了展小猫，我们来算算总账。”

“先是自己跑去李非凡寝室被袭击。”从箱子里拿出了一副手铐  
“然后在信里给我下暗示，想让我忘了你，嗯？”掏出一副乳夹放在床上那个。  
“独自去找商洛，还喝酒了？”一个项圈被丢在床上。  
“蓝成林那次我也就不用说了。”一根按摩棒被那双好看的手掂了掂，也放到了床上。

“还有今天。。。”白羽瞳眯了眯眼，表情像极了进食前的大型猛兽，“展博士你还有什么想补充的？”

 

所以！我还是!没让我们白sir，进*入我们猫猫。。。

咯咯咯  
日常推群，群里面的大佬们日常在里面开脑洞，四舍五入就是一篇文了  
群号 342585168  
p.s 群里不少写手大佬，催更什么的，你们懂得


End file.
